thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferdinand
Ferdinand is a logging engine from Misty Island. Bio Ferdinand, Bash and Dash found Thomas on Misty Island and helped him collect Jobi wood to take back to Sodor. Unfortunately, Ferdinand and the twins ran out of oil while going through the Misty Island Tunnel. Luckily, Whiff and Percy were able to rescue Thomas, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand and took them all back to Sodor. Ferdinand then helped with the completion of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre along with Bash and Dash. Ferdinand later helped Gordon deliver the Lion of Sodor to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House. Persona Ferdinand is the gentle giant of Misty Island, where he works with twin engines Bash and Dash. Instead of burning coal, Ferdinand runs on wood and oil. He is bigger and slower than Dash and Bash, but will always endeavour to join in all the same. He may come across as the simpler-minded, quieter, or even more bashful engine of the three due to his tendency to often let the more boisterous Bash and Dash do most of the talking, but often manages to get in a comment of "That's Right!" during the trio's antics. Nevertheless, he is just as fun-loving, goofy, and whacky as the other two. He is considerate, inquisitive, has a big heart, and enjoys joining in and laughing along where-ever there are fun and games to be had. Basis Ferdinand is a Climax Class C logging locomotive with added buffers and screwlink couplings. Livery Ferdinand is painted teal with grey lining. He has a semi-circular symbol depicting three yellow trees with two brown axes crossing each other on both sides of his cab and tender. Appearances Television series * Season 14 - Thomas' Crazy Day, Jumping Jobi Wood! and Merry Misty Island * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash, Emily and Dash, Happy Hiro, Let it Snow, Stop that Bus! and Tree Trouble * Season 16 - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Ho Ho Snowman (mentioned), Welcome Stafford and The Christmas Tree Express * Season 18 - Signals Crossed (cameo) * Season 19 - Goodbye Fat Controller (portrait cameo) Specials: * Misty Island Rescue * The Adventure Begins (portrait cameo) * Journey Beyond Sodor (portrait cameo) Voice Actors * Ben Small (UK ''Voice; Misty Island Rescue - sixteenth season'') * Glenn Wrage (US Voice''; Misty Island Rescue onwards'') * Thierry Kazazian (France and French speaking Canada) * Robin Brosch (Germany; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Christian Greger Strøm (Norway; Misty Island Rescue - sixteenth season) * Kōichi Sakaguchi (Japan) * Jarosław Boberek (Poland) * Héctor Moreno (Latin America) * Gadi Levy (Israel) * Amnon Wolf (Israel) * Mariano García (Spain) Trivia * Ferdinand can run on either wood or oil. * He travels far faster in the television series than his prototype is capable. * Ferdinand is modified for working on British lines. He has added buffers and screwlink couplings. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (2010 discontinued; reintroduced in 2013) * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * TrackMaster (2010) * Capsule Plarail (Japan only) * Capsule Collection * Boss (discontinued) * Collectible Railway * Minis (classic and sweets; coming soon) Gallery Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Boy Category:North Western Railway Category:Misty Island Category:Television Series-only characters